


The best laid schemes o' mice an' men

by CaiaCaecilia



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaiaCaecilia/pseuds/CaiaCaecilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short dialogue piece playing with my favourite characters back stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The best laid schemes o' mice an' men

Title – The best laid schemes o' mice an' men

Author – Caia Caecilia

Rating – G

Pairing – One/Three – slash

Disclaimer : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author’s Note – Something I wrote this afternoon while I should have been working (don’t tell my boss). It’s all dialogue which I’ve never done before, and is just a short piece which sprung from an idea about the back stories of two characters, guess who LOL - (insomnia has its benefits when you get to think about your favourite TV show).

The best laid schemes o' mice an' men

“I thought we’d agreed no contact until the rendezvous.”

“I know but I miss you and I wanted to talk to you one last time while I still…well look like me.”

“Hey, we’ve talked about this I don’t care what you look like I love you because you’re you. You know that, I loved you the first time I met you.”

“Ha, what, that time you pulled a gun on me you mean.”

“Hey, hey, it all turned out okay in the end. If that bitch of a wife of yours hadn’t hired me to kill you so she could grab all your money we’d never of met.”  
“Yeah, and she’d still be alive…”

“No guilt about that! Let’s just be glad it was me she hired or else you’d be dead and she’d be living it up.”

“I know, I know. It’s still hard sometimes I knew we were having problems but to think she’d go so far.”

“Well that’s in the past and we need to think about the future. If it wasn’t for that security tape that caught me leaving the building we wouldn’t have to go through this and that’s on me…my mistake. You know if you’ve changed your mind and don’t want to go through with this I’d understand…”

“Hey, no we made this choice together and if this is the only way we can be together than that’s okay with me.”

“Are you sure, you’re the one making all the sacrifices, leaving everything and everyone you know behind, even changing your face.”

“I’m leaving behind a bunch of selfish arseholes and a life that’s been empty for a long time, at least until you came along. I just…it’ll be weird looking in the mirror and seeing him looking back at me.”

“I know it’ll take getting used to but after we get away we can look at reversing the process.”

“I suppose. I’ll make sure the GA get the anonymous tip off about him so he should keep his head down.”

“Great, we stick to the plan then. You get the surgery and join up with the ship, stick with me and I’ll act like I know you from a few jobs before and no one will suspect that you aren’t who you’re supposed to be. Then after the mining colony job we take our cut and jump ship at the next stop over.”

“About that mining colony…”

“You don’t have to take part. We can fake an injury or something so you have to stay on the Raza. Look you knew who I was before you agreed to this, but this will be the last time I swear and the longer you stay where you are the more chance there is the authorities will find something that connects us and you’ll be arrested for your wife’s murder, with no proof that you just beat her to it. You need to disappear.”

“It’s okay, we’ll be okay won’t we, we’ll be together?”

“I promise. I will do anything to be with you, you know that. I’m not going to let anything or anyone stand in our way. I love you.”

“I love you too. I’d better go. I can’t wait to start our new life together.”  
“Me, neither…soon.”

 

Further Author’s Note – The title is from –

Robert Burns' poem To a Mouse, 1786. It tells of how he, while ploughing a field, upturned a mouse's nest. The resulting poem is an apology to the mouse:

“...But, Mousie, thou art no thy lane [you aren't alone]  
In proving foresight may be vain:  
The best laid schemes o' mice an' men  
Gang aft a-gley, [often go awry]  
An' lea'e us nought but grief an' pain,  
For promised joy...”


End file.
